


wait, I have a soulmate?

by femaledoctorstrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femaledoctorstrange/pseuds/femaledoctorstrange
Summary: Everytime you listen to music, supposedly, your soulmate would be able to hear it on the other end, and vice versa. Bucky can’t believe it, he actually has a soulmate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	wait, I have a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of that soulmate au on tiktok so I wanted to write about it, Im keeping it a one shot for now but lmk if you guys want me to continue it! Bucky and the reader are in the same universe.

[reader pov] 

You sigh as you plug in your headphones, and slip them into your ears. After a stressful day of working, and getting things done by the deadline, you decide to take a break, and listen to some music, and just breathe. You press the play button, and the sounds start flowing through your ears.

_ [When will I see you again by shakka] _

_ Shooting stars never fly for me _

_ My heart's on Mars, kinda hard to see _

_ But you know, you know I'll see you again _

_ You know, you know I'll see you again _

[Switching to bucky barnes’s POV]

I start to hear music playing in my mind, I lift my head and look around, I was hanging out in the avengers compound, trying to figure out my phone. 

“What’s up Buck?” Steve asked, noticing how confused my face looked. I looked down at my phone and back at him again.

“Oh uh...it’s just, I can hear the music playing in my head, it...it started playing.” I sigh.

“That sounds familiar, isn’t that like a soulmate thing?” Steve asked, I looked at him with surprise. Me? Having a soulmate?? Steve shrugged. 

“I mean, it’s possible, everyone has a soulmate, maybe yours is nearby.” 

“I..Have a soulmate?”

_ Stressin' out my own mind _

_ (Stressin' out my own mind) _

_ Crying, I've got no time _

_ (Crying, I've got no time) _

_ It's hard to adjust, now _

_ 'Cause you ain't around _

_ ('Cause you ain't around) _

_ Yeah _

  
  
  



End file.
